Presequel to 'The Fifth Founder'
by MerlinsDescent
Summary: Kagome finds a portkey to England 500 years in the past. This is going to be one bumpy ride. When she arrives, she finds out there’s more magic then demons and miko’s. Now in this strange land, she finds her way through the magical world of wizards. HpInu


Author's note: Yippee it is finally hear. Woot! Oh check out my **new homepage** on the author's profile. I have lots of pictures I drew to go with the stories. -) You_ must sign the guestbook. You want to sign the guestbook._

Pre-sequel to …

"THE FIFTH FOUNDER!"

Chapter one: Fights, old men, and the crazy well!

Kagome lay on her sleeping bag, wondering how all this could have happend to her. It had been a year since she had freed Inu-yasha from the tree, one year since the broken down old well in her backyard had sent her tumbling into the past.

A year killing demons for the sake of atiny little jewel with the power rivaling that of a nuclear bomb. She glanced towards the tree in which Inuyasha slept or, as he said rested, she smiled at the thought. He always stressed that he didn't sleep he only rested! And though he was a very light sleeper and woke quite easily, he was most definitely asleep. If you listened closely you could heard his snoring, she couldn't help but laugh out loud when she heard him let out a rather loud snort.

At the sound of her voice his doggie ears flickered. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, acting as though he had been awake the whole time. "Kagome, why the hell are you still up?" Inuyasha stated still in not fully awake. "Sorry, I did't mean to wake you up." Kagome blushed. God I should have been quieter. "You better be sorry, and I was only resting, demons don't need sleep." Inuyasha told her rudely. "Inuyasha its ok to sleep, you know." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha grunted. "I'm awake and your up and talking so why don't we start out for the jewel shards." Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Is that ALL you think about?" She yelled, waking up Shippo who had been having a very pleasant dream about the wonderful sugar confections of Kagomes time. He began mumbling about fighting so early. "Duh! We got to find the jewel shards before Naraku does! HEY MIROKU, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Inuyasha threw a rock at the poor drooling monk who immediately woke up smiling. "Oh Sango, I knew you would say yes!" His eyes were dreamy, focused an a point far away from the yelling inu.

Amidst this loud commotion Sango had been disturbed from her sleep and magically appeared above Miroku wielding a large bone boomerang. "Not even in your dreams monk!" A thunk echoed in the early forest morning. Kagome tried to suppress her laughter but after seeing the unconscious monk sparled in avery undignified position covered in pine needles she fell to the ground laughing. This was her average everyday morning.

Hours later, Kagome walked towards the old village where Lady Kaede lived as their Miko (priestess). Kagome's friends were traveling next to her chatting idley, when the date was mentioned. "What day did you say it was?ï¿½" Kagome asked the demon slayer in a rather panicked voice. Sango smiled at her. "I'ï¿½s June 14th Kagome, is this a date of importance in your time?" Sango asked. "I cannot believe that I forget, it's my mother's birthday!' Kagome cried.

Sango put her arm around Kagome, "Hey it's ok, were almost at Kaede's village, you can go see your mother then." Kagome smiled a little, "Thanks Sango!" Kagome's smile lasted mere seconds. "Kagome, you can't go home, you said you spotted some jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled angrily. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled.

As she walked down the dirt path that lead to the village she said "Inuyasha, the jewel shards will have to wait, I have 1/4 of the jewel I don't have to worry. The Shikkon no Tama cannot do zip! I'm going home to tell my mom happy birthday!" She stomped her way into the village, not noticing the strange looking old man running blindly right at her.

He bumped into her hard, causing her to land flat on her butt. The man did not stop, he only mumbled a simple sorry and kept running. Kagome noticed a glitter of gold shining on the ground at her feet. "Hey, you dropped something!" She yelled after him" but the man did not st5op and made no indication that he had heard her. She cursed under her breath, this has been a bad day, she stood up with the intention of chasing him down but he was nowhere in sight.

"I don't have time for this! I will just give it to Kaede when I get back." she thought stuffingit in her pocket. had she only looked closer at it she would have noticed the soft glow of elegant english writing clearly spelling Helga.

She secured her backpack and looked down the bone eaters well, as she was about to jump she whispered. "Home" and a strong tug pulling at her belly button. The image of the well blurred in a series of colors and she began to panic but suddenly the spinning slowed and she felt her bottom hit roughly on the ground.

Her fuzzy vision cleared and she noticed that she was in the middle of a field beside the boarder of a dark forest farther down the field was a cabin resting beside the biggest lake she had ever seen.

That was when a young, plump woman in a strange bright yellow dress came out, her smiling expression turned into a look of confusion. "Well you're not Giles... "

I was going to end it here but…I'm not that mean! 8)

The strange looking woman kept looking at Kagome like she was an alien. "Who are you?" She asked, but Kagome's mind was racing. 'Where the heck am I? And why is she speaking English and what is she wearing? Is that a bath robe over her dress?' Kagome thought.

She had learned English in high school so she clearly understood her but she was in somewhat of a shock. She wondered why these things happened to her. Come on it was her Mom's Birthday! It only happens once a year and she was suck in the middle of nowhere with a weird looking woman with a yellow puffy dress on.

The woman waved her hand in her face and Kagome glared. "I know English. I just don't know what is going on! One second I'm about to jump down the well and now I'm in the middle of nowhere. So will you stop acting like I'm stupid?" Kagome ranted. The yellow dressed woman waved her hand in front of her face nervously. "Oh, this one is defiantly mental." She mumbled.

Kagome gasped at her. "You're calling me mental? You are the one wearing a bath robe!'" Kagome shouted. "Well at least I'm not jumping down wells dear and it's a dress robe thank you very much. My name is Helga Hufflepuff. Would you be so kind to tell me yours and how you got hold of Giles locket?" She said calmly looking down at Kagome who was blushing. "Oh the well… That is why you thought… hehe.. Umm my name is Kagome Higurashi." She replied softly.

**REVIEW REVIEW! (SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?) REVIEW REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE!**

Yippee it is finally heard. Woot! Oh check out my new homepage on the author's profile. I have lots of pictures I drew to go with the stories. -) You_ must sign the guestbook. You want to sign the guestbook._

3


End file.
